


Amiss

by InWhichAllIsFiction



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: For a Friend, I missed them a lot, If you don't get it it's fine, This is only made to make sense to them, Xaandiir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWhichAllIsFiction/pseuds/InWhichAllIsFiction
Summary: Something I wrote for the best person I've never met.Xaandiir.[If you're not Xaandiir I can't exactly stop you from reading this, but it's not intended to make sense. It's not meant to be read by other people.]





	Amiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xaandiir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandiir/gifts).



A new feeling, for one I've never met.

A new chat, for one I will meet.

A new friend, for one I will love.

XxX

The words you write

beautiful.

The things you say

right.

The pictures you draw

amazing.

You

perfect.

XxX

The things I think

The times I think

The people I think

And you

stand out

as greatest.

XxX

Did you miss me?

I wonder.

I always missed you.

A thought every time

I was happy.

But not happy

with you.

XxX

But then I remembered

A way

A hope

to see you again.

And then you responded.

And then I remembered

all the reasons

I love you.

XxX

But unrequited

seems true.

I am

broken

hated

un

reliable

un

likeable

un

lovable

un

XxX

But still you talk to me.

Why is that?

I don't understand

but I will accept it

because I love you.

XxX

Ignore me.

 


End file.
